


Leather and Lace

by holdencfield



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdencfield/pseuds/holdencfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis has a plan to lighten up Tom's Valentine's day.</p><p>The song is Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley.</p><p>p.s, it is NOT what you are thinking. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpenPage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/gifts), [GucciFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciFather/gifts).



Tom Hanson and Dennis Booker had been dating for awhile now, so naturally no one thought that Valentine's day would go unnoticed between the two men. But everyone at the chapel, their friends and coworkers, had forgotten about what happened to Tom's father on this dark day.

Hanson had told the older man one day last month, out of the blue and expected the other to forget it. It slipped out once when they were blissfully discussing family relationships and Tom was too drunk to stop himself. But after hearing the unshed tears in Tom's throat and his monotone voice describe the mayhem, Dennis couldn't so easily forget. He asked the others in secret and grew to understand that the younger man didn't get excited for the romantic day regardless of new relationships, he didn't mean to do anything productive or meaningful but go home and be alone, and he really didn't mean to hurt or snap at anyone. It was just a sad moment to pass for him. 

But Booker couldn't bear his lover's aching heart and having to recoil his comfort because Tom didn't react to it. It wasn't personal, his best friend Doug Penhall couldn't even get a chuckle out of him at this time of the year. But Dennis didn't want it to be another bad day. He wanted to add some light into it, the way Tom did him and his own demons. He was determined to do something.

So, he planned. 

Now it was February the 14th and it fell on a lovely Saturday. Hanson had been distant the entire day, as assumed by Dennis. Tom wouldn't make any sort of contact and stayed as silent as possible. So far, the plan was working. The older officer wanted Tom to be unsuspecting in his motives, have it thought of as another dreaded Valentine's day. 

Waiting around the house was possibly killing Dennis as he stalked around with a brooding cloud. Tom noticed of course but whenever he looked up, the older man would just smile lovingly at him. If he was close, he would keep the affection to a minimum. A ruffle of the hair, a kiss on the head. Dennis knew all too well what an extreme amount of attention did to a grieving heart.

But around 9 pm, the plan finally made some changes. Booker made sure he and Tom showered, and stripped their entire apartment of Hanson's clothes except for a navy blue button shirt and black jeans. Dennis' favorite outfit on Tom. Doug called in an urgent voice while Booker dressed in blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt, leaving the younger officer to answer the phone. 

"Hello?" Tom asked, already annoyed.

"Hanson! Thank God. I need you to get over here right now, it's important!" Penhall screamed over the phone in a rush of words and sounds.

"What, where, what?" Hanson replied disoriented, his tone perking up at the demands and going into his cop instincts, "What's the situation?"

Doug sped off like a bullet, "Mo's pub! I-I," Penhall fought off his budding laughter on the other end but concealed well enough, "Don't know. Just get over here and hurry!" Then the phone cut off and Tom was too worried to comprehend what he was doing on an otherwise unmotivated evening. 

He raced into the bedroom just as Dennis was pulling on his boots, he stopped and asked questionably, "Why are you dressed?"

But Booker had planned for an interrogation, "Gonna pick up a six pack. Why?" He asked with perfect casualness. 

Hanson accepted it and raced on, "Not anymore you're not, we have to get to the pub right now." He said drawing open drawers and flipping closet doors open, "Where's all my stuff? Christ, this always happens.." He mumbled to himself until he found something to wear. He sighed in glee when he discovered the black jeans and button shirt. He dressed quickly and Dennis tried not to smile too wide.

He allowed Hanson to pull him out of the apartment and into his car without another word when he finished getting dressed until they were on the road to Mo's, "So, why are we going to a bar?" 

Tom drove concentrated on the path in front of him, picking up speed as the suspense swam in his veins, "Dunno, Doug said it was important. I think someone's hurt." He breathed an air of relief as they finally pulled into the driveway. Booker was holding onto his composure for dear life.

He pretended to run as Tom beamed the doors down, swishing his head anxiously around for Doug but only found all his friends. Laughing. In a booth, together. Not in danger at all. He stalked towards them and when he reached his best friend, who hadn't noticed his arrival, he ripped his shirt to his face, "What the hell, Penhall?!"

But of course Doug wasn't hostile which only increased Tom's agitation, "Hey, Tommy! 'Bout time you got here."

Hanson released him and asked in a slight rage, "What's going on? Who's in trouble?"

Doug slowly got to his feet and put a large hand on Tom's shoulder, "You are, Tommy. Or, you were."

The younger man did a double take, as his other friends grinned knowingly below him, "What're you talking about?"

Penhall merely turned him around and what Tom saw, took his breath away. Booker was standing in a nicely lit dancing floor with auburn shadows throwing themselves around the ceiling above his head and floor at his feet. He was dressed normal, but the light and mood was so truly romantic that Tom couldn't say that his lover looked _just normal_. He looked downright Godly.

"I think he was worried you'd say no." Penhall whispered ominously into his partner's ear before nudging him forward. Hanson walked closer and closer and found that there were scattered rose petals around the dance floor. He also now realized that there weren't any other patrons in the entire bar. 

"What are you up to?" He raised an eyebrow when he reached the older man, who smirked confidently and stretched out his arm to expose an open palm, "Oh no, I don't dance." Tom said fearfully but Dennis didn't pull his hand back. He only gave a trusting nod to his lover and extended his hand out further in the air. Finally, Hanson rolled his eyes and said _what the hell_.

Once he got hold on the smaller man's hand, it was all Booker. He positioned his hands on Tom's hips and gestured to the man to do the same. Soon, they were swaying. The younger officer began to get comfortable and relaxed under the sure look in his lover's eyes. Then, Dennis nodded to the bartender. 

A soft piano, strumming acoustic and fluttering voice filled the room and swept Tom in a nostalgic storm. Booker smiled warmly at the music, closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead to his lover's. 

He began to sing the second of the duo's part and the smaller man stared in shock, "You in the moonlight, with your sleepy eyes," The older man sang in a whispery voice, "Could you ever love a man like me? And you were right, when I walked in your house. I knew I'd never want to leave," Booker opened his eyes and met Tom's gaze, returning it with a doe trance of devotion, "Sometimes I'm a strong man. Sometimes cold and scared. And sometimes I cry."

Dennis moved his hands until he was carefully holding Tom's cheek in one hand and clutching the man's other hand. Hanson had found his unoccupied palm at the surface of Booker's heart. Tom listened intently to the lyrics his lover sang to him, "But that time I saw you. I knew with you to light my nights.. somehow I'd get by."

The older man finished and let the rest of the song suck them in, when the chorus arrived soon after, he pressed his lips gently to Tom's pout.

_Lovers forever_

_face to face_

_my city, your mountains_

_stay with me stay_

_I need you to love me_

_I need you today_

_give to me your leather_

_take from me, my lace_

"Will you be my Valentine, Tommy?" Dennis asked softly when he lingered away. Hanson looked into his partner's caring, true eyes and nodded once. Booker pulled him close and chuckled happily in his ear, "Thanks for not saying no. I know its all kind of cheesy." Doug's words filtered back to Tom's memory and he laughed too, understanding how entirely gullible he really is.

The young man pulled back and gave Dennis a quizzing look, "Did you set this up?" Booker shrugged indifferently and replied in an obvious echo, "I don't like seeing you upset." 

Tom pulled him close and they engaged in a tender kiss before resting their heads on each other and enjoying the song that played for them. This Valentine's wasn't brutal or hard, it was soothing and it felt right. For most night where he'd be crawled in bed with only his tears and his memories, Tom just felt like curling up next to his adoring lover. It would still be a particular rough day, but now the new and good memory didn't make it seem so unbearable anymore. 

 


End file.
